


Lady and the Fed

by reinadefuego



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncis_drabble, Dogs, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24784651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinadefuego/pseuds/reinadefuego
Summary: DiNozzo just got himself a new girl.Written for challenge 694 - "creature" at ncis_drabble.
Kudos: 13





	Lady and the Fed

Ears erect, Red tilted her head as if to say 'do I have to?' before climbing down from the chair. She was a beautiful dog, DiNozzo thought, one he wouldn't mind keeping. Too bad the JAG officer he was dog-sitting for would kick his ass if he so much as thought about running off with her.

"Oh don't give me that look," Tony muttered when she whined, ears drooping against her head. "Gibbs'll kill us both if you shed all over the furniture."

A short, gruff bark was Red's reply. She flopped against the floor and rolled onto her back in expectation. As always, DiNozzo didn't notice Gibbs behind him till it was too late, but the kelpie seemed to have captured his attention anyway.

"Has he been doing his job, girl?" Gibbs asked, crouching down besides Tony to scratch her belly. Red wriggled under his attention, tail wagging rapidly. "Yeah, I bet he hasn't either."

"I was, Boss, but the Commander—"

Gibbs looked up from Red, eyeballing Tony something fierce. He knew exactly who stood in MTAC, and why. Brumby was a pain in the ass but he did his job well. "No excuses, DiNozzo. Have you taken her down to visit Abby yet?"

"I, um . . . No. I'll get right on that."


End file.
